Nunca más
by NaYaDe-VaMpIrIc
Summary: Todo tiene un comienzo, y esta historia lo tiene en el lugar más remoto del mundo Valle Salazar. Nadie entra ni sale sin ser visto jamás, atrévete a entrar…quizás no salgas nunca de él.


_**Antes que nada, quisera avisar que este ff si no recuerdo mal ya fue publicado anteriormente con otro nick. Ahora me hize una nueva cuenta y por eso estoy intentando subir todos los ff de nuevo y de una manera más...bueno "mejor". Espero que os guste y que sea leída más que antes.**_

_**Nunca más**_

****

_Todo tiene un comienzo, y esta historia lo tiene en el lugar más remoto del mundo; Valle Salazar. Nadie entra ni sale sin ser visto jamás, atrévete a entrar…quizás no salgas nunca de él. _

El Valle Salazar se podía considerar como el valle con más seguridad de todos. La entrada estaba oculta en un mausoleo del antiguo cementerio de Birmingham y solo los más fieles seguidores del señor oscuro o los más poderosos de la sociedad mágica tenían la posibilidad de llegar a vivir en un sitio como aquel, a plena vista inhóspito.  
Aquel valle se abría paso en el cabal de un antiguo río, ahora seco.  
Lleno de vegetación era un sitio idóneo para la cultivación de cualquier planta, por extraña que fuera. Solo por intentar entrar en él muchos hombres habían muerto… hay plantas que solo crecen ahí.  
En el centro está la mayor tienda de pociones que se pueda imaginar, conjunto con una de artes oscuras.  
Las casas están construidas en filas, una en cada lado de la calle.  
Hasta ahí puede llegar a ser un valle normal, donde cada familia decide comprar una casita para pasar los veranos… pero no todo es lo que parece…  
El Bosque Oscuro. Si tienes un ápice de bondad, no entres. La maldad te corroerá por dentro y nunca volverás a ser quien eras. Cuando el cielo se ilumina, esa es la señal, hay reunión de mortífagos, y los viernes a media noche se deciden quien serán los jóvenes que podrán unirse a ellos.

_Por casualidad del destino, o quizás por obra mía, esta historia comienza un viernes… _

Era de noche, el cielo normalmente oscuro estaba bañado con ciertos toques de luz que para la vista de un simple muggle no significaba nada pero para un mago oscuro lo era todo.  
En el centro del Bosque Oscuro había un claro donde se hacían las reuniones, esta vez estaba lleno de hombres mayores con sus túnicas y máscaras puestas llevando consigo a sus hijos o hijas para que pudieran llegar a ser como ellos.  
En un momento de despiste de todos, la gran hoguera que había se apagó, saliendo de ella Lord Voldemort, está vez totalmente humano (físico).

-OH...veo que este año somos más que nunca, eso me encanta- dijo juntando las manos y girando viendo a todos sus futuros seguidores.  
-Señor pensamos que ya no vendría- dijo uno de ellos arrodillándose justo delante de él y no levantando la mirada del suelo.  
-La gente importante se retrasa Malfoy- dijo pasando la mirada de él hasta alguien alto y fuerte que estaba a su lado- Quitate la máscara muchacho- le ordenó. Y así lo hizo él. Se quitó la mascará y la capucha, una cabellera rubia y algo larga hizo que el Lord sonriera.- Veo que los Malfoy seguirán conmigo por bastante tiempo..me gusta- dijo viendo a Draco  
-Hasta la muerte señor- dijo Draco con mirada fría  
-Eso espero- contestó él y se dirigió un poco más hacia delante- He de reconocer que Zabinni y Malfoy son los únicos leales aquí. Todos huisteis cuando las cosas iban mal..pero no os guardo rencor.. el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor- dijo quitandole la máscara al hombre que tenía delante.- Cuanto tiempo Zabinni, acompañado?- le preguntó al ver la figura a su lado, mucho más alta y fuerte si cabía que su padre.  
Nadie dijo nada, el muchacho de su lado se quitó la máscara y capucha tal y como hizo Malfoy, el pelo y ojos negros caracteristicos de los Zabinni se mostraron ante el Lord.

_Sonrió satisfecho.  
-Creo que aún me faltan unos cuantos…como no… Por fin tenemos un Black nuevo en nuestras filas, pensé que no volvería a haber ninguno..- dijo desplazandose hacia él.  
-Siento vergüenza de mi familia en ocasiones, un Black es leal a usted hasta el final- dijo con la cabeza bien alta Jonathan Black.  
-Así me gusta, y..a quien tenemos aquí?- dijo señalando a una muchacha que aunque llevara túnica se le notaban las curvas desde lejos.  
-Katherine Black señor- dijo con altaneria mientras se quitaba la capucha y levantaba la vista sin intimidarse, tiró su pelo negro como la noche hacía atrás haciendo que cayera con gracia sobre su espalda.  
-mm..me gustas..desde luego tendrás mucho futuro- dijo pasando la mano por su pelo. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y giró la cabeza hacia su amiga.- Supongo que ellos serán los Taylor…muestrate- le dijo al hombre corpulento que había justo a su lado, y así lo hizo el hombre.  
-Veo que el tiempo no te ha pasado factura.., veamos quien nos acompaña hoy- dijo echando hacia atrás la capucha de la muchacha que había a su lado. Su pelo rizado y negró brilló en la oscuridad.  
-Tyfany Taylor- dijo ella seria mirando al frente.  
-Desde luego esta año ganaremos a ese viejo loco y a sus amigos. Reconozco que las cualidades de nuestros nuevas "adquisiciones"- dijo sonriendo ácidamente- son extraordinarias. Llevadlos a la tarima, vamos a marcarlos.-_

_Cada mortífago subió a su hijo/a en la tarima, mientras que Colagusano sacaba del fuego el hierro de marcar de la hoguera, la cual despues de la aparición del Lord se volvió a encender.  
El Lord se puso justo en el medio entre Colagusano y los muchachos para recitar en voz baja un antiguo hechizo de magia negra.  
Poco a poco fueron pasando uno a uno, que aunque dolía bastante, estaban satisfechos de ser por fin uno mas de ellos._

_-Estoy orgulloso de vosotros, ahora os he de contar algo…- dijo dando vueltas y acariciando a su serpiente que la había hecho aparecer justo delante de él.- Este año quiero que dejemos en un segundo plano al mocoso de Potter, hay algo mucho mas importante que él en estos momentos..- siguió hablando ante el asombro de algunos. Harry Potter había sido el causante de todo, y ahora estaba en un segundo plano? No entendían nada_

_-Bien, ya se que vuestras estúpidas cabezas no entienden nada, por eso..- dijo con una áspera sonrisa- os lo voy a explicar todo._

_-Desde los tiempos de Merlín no ha habido ningun mago tan poderoso como él, claro está que aquí tenemos una excepción, el gran Lord Voldemort..- sonrió esceptico -..pero mejor volvamos a la historia. Ningún mago ha podido superar al mismisimo Merlín en cuestión de magia y sabiduría._

_Merlín se enlazó mediante lazos de sangre con muchos magos de su época, y de aquellos aún hay descendencia en la actualidad. Solo aquellos que tengan en su sangre corriendo la de Merlín podrán acabar con la oscuridad. No sabemos muy bien si la clave son personas o algun amuleto, aunque nos decantamos más por lo segundo. Alguien tan bueno como él…no podria dejar que acabaramos con alguien..- terminó riendose con maldad._

_Todos los mortífagos que allí se encontraban levantaron la mirada para ver al Lord.- Que debemos hacer?- preguntó Malfoy padre arrodillandose de nuevo ante él._

_-Escuchadme bien, no quiero que hagais nada indebido. Solo investigad sin llamar la atención de nadie. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, esta claro?- gritó mirando a todos con los ojos rojos_

_-Si, señor- dijo él retirándose hacia atrás._

_-Ahora marcharos todos. Ya nos comunicaremos- dijo señalando la marca de su brazo._

_Todos desaparecieron con un sonoro "ploff" y el claro de bosque porfín volvió a su estado natural. La oscuridad.._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_A quilometros de distancia del Valle Salazar se encontraba un muchacho revolviéndose en la cama sudando._

_Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par con inquietud moviendolos por toda la habitación._

_No había visto bien lo que pasaba en el aquel bosque, pero desde luego no era nada bueno.._

_Se levantó con intención de ir al baño a lavarse la cara y refrescarse un poco._

_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en menos de 3 meses hubiera cambiado tanto se habría echado a reir como un loco. Desde final de 6º, había estado entrenandose en el cuartel día y noche, corría todas las mañanas por el parque y hacia distintos ejercicios para ejercitar todo el cuerpo y ganar agilidad._

_Abrió la puerta del baño fue a mojarse un poco la cara, al levantar la cabeza se vió en el espejo. Un hombre de piel morena y ojos extremadamente verdes le devolvió la mirada. Llevaba el pelo algo largo y desordenado, los hombros se le habían hecho anchos por tanto ejercicio, al igual que el pecho mientras que su cintura se había quedado estrecha. Se giró para coger la toalla y sonrió al verse la espalda o más bien el tatuaje que llevaba en él. Hermione les había retado a él y a Ron a que no se atrevían y ellos…al final cayeron en su trampa. Ahora tenía la mitad de la espalda tatuada con un fénix. _

_Vas a tardar mucho?- preguntó alguien desde el otro lado_

_Ya estoy, ahora salgo Ron- le dijo él dejando la toalla en su sitio y abriendo la puerta._

_Pasa algo?- preguntó Ron mirándole_

_Nada, soñe algo pero no me acuerdo mucho..- dijo rascándose la nuca_

_Intenta recordar- le acosejó su amigo, y se metió en el baño._

_Él en cambió cogió una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos pantalones también negros algo ajustados y se los puso. Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás con un poco de poción peg., cogió su chaqueta y las gafas y salió del cuarto para ver si había algo de desayunar._

_-buenos dias Harry- le dijo la señora Weasley al verlo bajar- quieres tostadas cariño?-_

_-Si, me muero de hambre- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en la mesa. Cogió un vaso de zumo de calabaza y se lo bebio de golpe._

_Al rato bajaron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los gemelos ya vivian solos en un apartamento justo encima de su tienda de bromas._

_-Ahí teneis el desayuno, coged lo que querais- dijo amablemente y fue al salón a arreglarlo un poco.- No tardeis mucho que en 30 minutos tenemos que estar en la estación- gritó desde allí_

_-G zi maoma- dijo Ron con la boca llena_

_-No seas guarro Ronnie!- le dijo su madre que le había oído_

_Ginny empezó a reirse- ronnie…_

_-Callate mocosa pecosa- le dijo él tragando todo lo que tenia en la boca._

_-Ya está bien los dos- dijo Hermione seria- Terminad de comer y cogemos los baules y nos vamos.- terminó de decir y subió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse, ya que aún iba en pijama._

_Cogió unos piratas blancos y una camiseta negra sin mangas que habia dejado la noche anterior encima de la silla y se los puso. Busco sus botas y se las coloco como pudo. Se miró al espejo satisfecha, más que nada porque su pelo ya era normal. Tenia el cabello largo y ondulado, todo estaba en su sitio. El estar todo el verano tomando el sol había hecho que estubiera morenita y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo ya era toda una mujer._

_-hermione, nos vamos!- dijo Ginny desde fuera_

_-Ya voy!- con un toque de varita los baules se hicieron diminutos, los cogió en la mano y salió de la habitación._

_-.-.-.-.-._

_Al llegar a la estación miraron hacia todos los lados con la intención de ver si había algun muggle cerca. Apoyado en un muro había un vagabundo durmiendo aún pero no le hicieron mucho caso y atravesaron con rapidez y decisión el muro que separaba el andén del 9 ¾, allí les esperaba el imponente y antiguo expreso de Hogwarts silbando como cada año._

_-Venga tirad hacia delante- dijo Hermione yendo en cabeza y girándola para hablarles_

_-Que si Herms, cuidado no vayas a cho..- empezó Ron, pero ya fue tarde. Hermione había chocado con el carro de alguien y estaba en el suelo algo aturdida. Giró la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado y desde luego vio a su peor pesadilla en persona. Parece ser que la pesadilla de esta joven es rubio y de ojos grises…_

_-Ya ni mirar sabemos come-libros?- dijo con un deje de ironia levantándose y limpiandose la túnica_

_-Te diria lo que comes tu..pero creo que sería tan cierto que hasta te daría vergüenza admitirlo- dijo sin mirarlo y poniendo bien su baul y lechuza en el carrito._

_-Ya quisieras..- dijo Malfoy y se fue con sus amigos que le estaban esperando con cara de no poderse creer lo que estaban viendo. _

_-Desde cuando un Malfoy habla con una simple sangres sucia?- le preguntó Tyfany que estaba sosteniendo las cosas cansada._

_-Desde que ellas se chocan conmigo- le dijo para que se callara y no le pidiera mas explicaciones, pues no había más que decir._

_-Blaise tienes el anillo, no?- le preguntó Kath para desviar un poco el tema y que el ambiente volviera a ser como antes_

_-Sí, en el bolsillo de la túnica. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts los metemos dentro del líquido y listo- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Así me gusta- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y subiendo el tren con su carrito y sin mirarlos_

_-Anda pasmado despierta- le dijo Draco dándole una palmada bastante fuerte en la espalda_

_-Ye! A quien llamas pasmado? Nadie esta pasmado queda claro?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y subiendo tambien al tren. _

_-Venga subamos nosotros también sino perderemos el tren- dijo Draco cogiendo el baul que había en el suelo._

_Los dos subieron sin decir nada, cada uno estaba pensando en sus cosas y no quisieron meterse en los asuntos del otro, aunque no era por falta de ganas.._

_Mientras en un vagón del tren dos chicos estaban quejándose sin darse cuenta que la afectada estaba ida viendo el paisaje por la ventana, el cual llevaba 5 minutos siendo el mismo pues el tren aún no había arrancado._

_-Quien se cree ese niño de papá?- empezó Ron poniendo el baul arriba._

_-Pues eso mismo, siempre tiene lo que quiere. Las serpientes siempre lo tienen...- escupió con asco esas palabras_

_Los dos esperaban que Hermione dijera algo, aunque fuera para reñirles por hablar así de otra persona pero no oyeron más que un suspiro de resignación._

_-Nos estás oyendo?- preguntó Ron escudriñándola con la mirada_

_Ella abrió un poco los ojos y se giró hacia ellos.- Que decias?- preguntó_

_-Nada..ya me as respondido- dijo moviendo la cabeza y sentándose para sacar una revista de quidditch. Harry hizo lo mismo, se sentó a su lado y se puso a ver los nuevos fichajes de esta año._

_En cambio Hermione se había quedado mirando a Ron sin disimulo. Había crecido bastante y estaba mas fuerte que el curso pasado, tenía el pelo más largo y su cara aniñada parecía ahora mucho mas madura. Pero..que había cambiado en tan solo 3 meses?_

_Ella por aquel entonces se moría por él, y ya había demostrado que era capaz de romper sus propios principios por él, aunque él no se diera cuenta.. solo Harry lo sabía y sabía que él no diria nada. Hubiera dado todo su conocimiento por llegar a ser la persona que él quisiera, nunca había tenido celos de unas descerebradas como parvarti y lavender… pero en aquellos momentos lo único que queria es ser ella, y ahora..porque no sentia que se desvanecia con una sonrisa o una mirada suya? _

_No podía negar que dentro de ella aún había algo por él, pero no había todo lo que habia habido hace tiempo…_

_El tiempo desde que Hermione empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos pasó rápidamente, aunque quizás para sus compañero no,ya que tenian signos de aburrimiento en sus caras. _

_-Venga salgamos pronto, sino luego hay avalancha- dijo ron riéndose él solo.- Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó sonriendo a Hermione_

_-No gracias, puedo yo sola- le dijo sin más y aunque le costaba un poco bajarlo sin que se cayera lo consiguió._

_-Chicos nos vemos en el banquete de acuerdo? Soy prefecta y debo estar pendiente de los más pequeños- dijo ella_

_-Nunca has tenido que hacer eso- dijo Harry sin saber muy bien si creerla_

_-Esta año con todo lo que está pasando es mejor tener buena seguridad y cuidar de los más pequeños y desprotegidos- dijo Hermione_

_-Ah bueno..si es así- dijo Ron que aún era un poco ingenuo, mientras que Harry empezaba a pensar que algo raro le pasaba a su amiga._

_-No puedo creer que les esté mientiendo- pensó mientras arrastraba su baúl con prisas por salir del tren.- Siempre he necesitado tiempo para mi y para poder poner mis ideas claras, pero no se exactamente que me pasa y estoy segura que la respuesta no está en un libro..- dijo las últimas palabras en voz baja resignada y suspiró_

_-Oh..soñando con libros Granger?- preguntó una voz varonil detrás de ella_

_-No..pero estaría bien que hubiera uno para saber como terminar con…rubios oxigenados como tú- le dijo e intentó andar pero él se lo impidió_

_-Cuida tu vocabulario sangre sucia, aunque al sitio donde vas a ir no te servirá de nada- dijo riéndose a modo de burla.- Todos vosotros acabaréis igual…_

_-Y de que forma?- preguntó harta del rubito_

_-Bajo tierra- dijo sin más. Levantó su mano y se acercó a ella tocando con yema de sus dedos la mejilla de Hermione- Quizás algún día hasta estés debajo de mi..- dijo satisfecho y le dio un beso en el cuello.- Hasta pronto sangre sucia-_

_Hermione se quedó parada en mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer, Malfoy la había dado un beso en el cuello y ella no había reaccionado._

_-Que c o ñ o te pasa hermione?- se preguntó a si misma mientras movia la cabeza a un lado y al otro intentando despertar de su trance. Cogió de nuevo su baúl y salió lo más rápido que pudo._

_Draco miraba el cielo oscurecido, aunque ya no había mucha claridad se podía ver que se avecinaba una tormenta y de las grandes. Pequeñas agujas empezaban a caer, las cuales solo se apreciaban cuando mirabas hacía el faro de luz del carruaje. Los pequeños baches del camino a Hogwarts empezaron a llenarse de agua, e hizo que el viaje fuera más difícil. Nadie de ese carruaje se preocupó en lo más mínimo, estaban acostumbrados a que eso pasara. Rara vez no llovía en esas fechas._

_Aunque no era un paisaje dotado de hermosura, Draco sonreía con su típica sonrisa Slytherin. Se relamía los labios pensando en la sangre sucia de Granger. Sí, una sangre sucia_

_-…Pero eso no le quita lo buena que se ha puesto este año..- apuntó el mismo entre sus pensamientos._

_Un fuerte golpe hizó que despertara de su ensoñación y se diera cuenta que ya habían llegado. Cogió sus pertenencias, al igual que sus amigos y bajaron con cuidado de no mancharse sus túnicas. _

_Un Slytherin nunca va indecente. _

_Al llegar a la puerta vieron a Mcgonagall explicando a los nuevos que pasaría a continuación. _

_Los alumnos más mayores entraron intentando no hacer mucho ruido y se sentaron en las mesas de sus casas. Algunos hambrientos se quejaban de tener que esperar al menos una hora más para poder cenar decentemente, pero alguno que otro todavía tenía reservas de dulces en sus bolsillos._

_-Ron, no seas crío!- le dijo su hermana arrebatándole la rana de chocolate y comiéndosela ella._

_-Eh!- se quejó y le dio en la espalda haciendo que casi se atragantara._

_-Deja a tu hermana ya Ronald- le dijó Hermione que acababa de sentarse delante de ellos._

_-Oh, la desaparecido llegó. Tenemos que darle gracias a Merlín..- dijo moviendo los brazos._

_Ella solo sacudió la cabeza negando y miró hacia la puerta. Segundos después esta se abrió, en cabeza iba la jefa de los leones y detrás los nuevos, que miraban expectantes cada detalle del Gran Comedor. Todo sería normal si no fuera porque no todos eran niñs de 11 años, detrás de los más pequeños iba una chica alta y estilizada de pelo negro y ondulado que le llegaba por la cintura. Miraba al frente con seriedad y sin girarse a ningún lado. Los chicos se quedaron mirándola sin saber muy bien porque, pero estaba llena de una aura misteriosa._

_-Bien, iré llamandoos uno por uno, os sentareis aquí y os pondré el sombrero en la cabeza. El decidirá donde ireis- dijo y empezó a desenrollar el pergamino._

_-Danny Reclet- empezó y un niño moreno de ojos azules claros subió con temor las pocas escaleras. Se sentó en el taburete y cerró los ojos con miedo._

_La profesora Mcgonagall le puso el sombrero en la cabeza y en pocos segundos el sombrero exclamó:- Ravenclaw!_

_El niño sonrió y se fue hacia su mesa, donde los de su casa le aplaudían._

_-Doroty Grimm- siguió, entonces una muchacha castaña con una coleta alta y ojos marrones se hizo paso entre los demás. Se sentó seria y sin miedo. El sombrero no tubo que pensarselo mucho- Slytherin!_

_La mesa de las serpientes acceptó con gusto a la nueva adquisición._

_-James Evans- exclamó algo enfadada la profesora mirando hacia los slytherins que estaban insultando en voz alta a Reclet; el pobre había tropezado y por consecuente se había caído._

_Fue en ese entonces cuando Harry prestó más atención a la selección. La chica no era la única de su misma edad. Un joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro subió para ser seleccionado. El sombrero ni le tocó la cabeza- Gryffindor!_

_Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo pero Harry estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. _

_-Evans..hay muchos que se llaman así, pero encima James..- dijo y se paró para verlo un poco mejor- es muy parecido a mi…será coincidencia..- finalizó y sacudió la cabeza quitándose esas ideas absurdas._

_Minerva siguió nombrando a cada alumno hasta que llegó a la última._

_-Sherezade M. Rainolds- pronunció y la única muchacha que quedaba subió. Se sentó y la profesora la miró con una sonrisa escondida. Esta vez el sombrero estubo más rato que nunca para decidirse, finalmente gritó:- Gryffindor!_

_Rainolds se levantó y sin mirar a nadie más que a la profesora con una enorme sonrisa se sentó en la mesa, justo al lado de Hermione._

_-Hola- le dijo ella sonriente.- Me llamo Hermione, estoy segura que te sentirás muy a gusto aquí._

_-Gracias, yo Sherezade- dijo mirando a Harry, y luego miró a Hermione de nuevo._

_-Vaya…me gusta tu nombre. Sabías que tu nombre es de una novela muggle?- preguntó Hermione _

_-Sí, "Las mil y una noches"- dijo suspirando- me lo dicen mucho, hasta los de sangre limpia…que para no gustarles lo muggle saben mucho…- dijo mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin._

_Hermione rió- No seais mal educados chicos. Presentaros- les dijo mirandoles severamente._

_-Ya vamos Herms- dijo Ron en voz baja pues el discurso ya había empezado, pero poca gente le hacía caso.- Yo soy Ron Weasley, y ella es mi hermana, Ginny.- _

_-Hola- le dijo la aludida y se giró para hablar con Neville._

_-Yo soy Harry- dijo este algo intimidado. No sabía porque pero ella tenía algo en la mirada…eso ojos grises..parecía que lo traspasen. _

_-Potter supongo- le preguntó sin el típico interes de la cicatriz_

_-Si.- dijo apenado, pues no le gustaba ser "Potter". El era Harry y punto._

_-Te importa si..- empezó y él se hecho parte del pelo hacía atrás.- No! No._

_-Que? No querias ver la cicatriz?- dijo confundido_

_-Nooo- dijo y se rió.- Solo queria quitarte las gafas, tienes unos ojos preciosos- dijo y Ron y Hermione empezaron a reirse, pues él se había puesto tan rojo cmo el pelo de los Weasley._

_-Oh..es que como siempre me dicen los mismo..- dijo sin quitarse las gafas._

_-No te preocupes. Te importa?- dijo haciendo ademán de quitarselas._

_-No…supongo- murmuró esto último.- porque no te pones lentillas mágicas? Enserio tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- dijo sonriendo_

_-Ya bueno..- dijo ráscandose la nuca._

_-Comida!- exclamó Ron emocionado. Todos dejaron de hablar y empezaron a comer. Aunque Harry de vez en cuando miraba confundido a Sherezade._

_La cena terminó con risas y con algún que otro alumno sucio de nata._

_-Ron! Eres un bruto- le dijo con cara de asco Hermione._

_-Pozque?- preguntó con la boca llena de un pastelito, cosa que hizó que los que estaba delante de él terminaran llenos de nata y crema._

_-Traga y luego habla!- le reprendió de nuevo la castaña_

_-Te pasaste..- dijo riendo Harry a un lado._

_-Donde están los dormitorios?- preguntó Sherezade, la cual no había hablado más desde el principio._

_-En la sala común. Cuando RON termine de comer vamos, si?- dijo sonriente Hermione. No sabia muy bien porque pero lo caía realmente bien._

_-Si, no hay problema, cuando quieran- dijo ella y se quedó mirando hacía el frente. Unos ojos se posaron en ella fijamente sorprendidos, ella sólo sonrió con astucia y miró de nuevo al trio.- Te falta mucho?- le inquirió a Ron. Este casi se atraganta._

_-No..ya está- dijo algo rojo y se levantó junto a los demás. Los más pequeños ya estaba en la entrada esperando que los prefectos les llevaran a sus salas comunes._

_-Venga vamos- dijo hermione y todos se pusieron al frente de todos los niños._

_Se oía el ruido de los niños y algunos gritos cuando los cuadros saludaban o insultaban a los nuevos alumnos._

_-Tranquilos- les dijo Hermione por enésima vez._

_-Y se lo dice una sangre sucia como tu? Yo no estaría tranquilo con alguien como tu..- le dijo alguien que pasaba por su lado. Este se giró y encaró a Hermione.- Solo teneis que girar a la derecha e ir todo recto, a que esperais ineptos!- les gritó a los niños que llevaba detrás._

_-No sé como puedes ser prefecto, solo eres una boa constrictor con aspiraciones a boa.- le dijo Hermione sin parar de andar. Los niños que iban detrás no se perdían ningun detalle._

_-Deberías cuidar esa boquita Granger, no te creas superior con ese vocabulario de sabelotodo.Tengo unas ganas de terminar contigo…-dijo con malicia mirándola de arriba abajo sin descaro._

_-Eso será si antes no terminan contigo, oxigenado- le dijo ella y giró a la izquierda dejando atrás a Malfoy con una sonrisa en su labios._

_-Ya lo veremos Granger…serás mía..aunque sea a la fuerza lo serás..- dijo y giró a la izquierda para ir a su sala común._

_-Hermione!- gritó ron desde atrás intentando que los niños le dejaran pasar- Llevas el turbo! Esperanos!-_

_-Ron, eres tu el lento- dijo sin decir nada de su conversación con malfoy._

_-no..estabamos hablando con Neville y Seamus y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estabas al final del pasillo- se quejó respirando muy rápido_

_-Bueno lo siento, estoy cansada y quiero dejarlo lo antes posible en la sala común- se escusó como pudo._

_-Joder donde te metes?- le preguntó harry que tambien venía cansado.- Entre tanto "rebaño" no te vi..- dijo riéndose._

_-Harry, son niños no rebaño!- le riñó Hermione. El solo asintió dándole la razon como a los locos, en pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada de la sala común, les dijo la contraseña y algunas normas impuestas por ella misma. Ron y Harry se partían solo oyendola pero no decían nada, pues no paraba de mandarles miradas asesinas. Despues de la charla todos entraron y los mayores se quedaron abajo hablando._

_-Habeis oido lo del reclutamiento?- preguntó Neville tirándose en un sofá de una plaza._

_-Si, a mi me lo dijo mi padre…pero no me lo creo mucho..- dijo ron alzando los hombros_

_-De que hablais?- preguntó Harry_

_-Hace unos días..el que no debe ser nombrado mandó a llamar a sus seguidores, y muchos de sus hijos fueron marcados..- dijo ron si atreverse a pronunciar su nombre._

_Harry se quedó callado oyendo como seguian hablando. Recordó el sueño que tubo…muchos encapuchados, fuego…_

_-Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada hermione pues ya le había llamado varias veces._

_-No..nada- dijo para evitar que le preguntasen- Me voy a dormir, mañana será un dia largo- dijo y se despidió de todos._

_-Creo que todos deberiamos hacer lo mismo- sugirió hermione._

_-Lo que la señora diga- dijo Ron y los demás le siguieron hacia la habitación de los chicos._

_Ella se quedó un rato más mirando el bailar de las llamas de la chimenea, se acurrucó en el sofá y se puso a pensar._

_-Si lo que dicen es verdad..esta claro, que Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Black y Taylor son de ellos…por eso Malfoy me dijo lo de…- empezó susurrando.- Mejor no pensar..- dijo moviendo la cabeza negativamente y subió a su habitación._

_-.-.-.-._

_El día 2 de setiembre empezó como seguramente empezarían los demás días a partir de ahora. Hermione, después de que su despertador sonara se levantó con gran entusiasmo y se fue directa al baño para poder ducharse con tranquilidad y sin prisas._

_Media hora más tarde salía ya vestida con el uniforme puesto, cogió los libros que había dejado la noche anterior encima de su mesita y los metió con cuidado dentro de su mochila. Miró de nuevo hacia el reloj y vio que faltaba media hora para ir al Gran Comedor, así que sabiendo como tardaban sus compañeras de cuarto decidió despertarlas. Al llegar a la cama de la chica nueva se sorprendió, pues al correr los doseles vio que no había nadie durmiendo._

_-Donde estará?- pensó intrigada_

_-Hermione!- se quejaba Pavarti desde su cama.- porque nos despiertas tan pronto?._

_-Tan pronto? Falta media hora…- dijo señalando al reloj que tenían ambas de Victor krum en sus mesitas._

_-Que!- dijo histérica- Aún me tengo que duchar, hidratar, maquillar, elegir la ropa…ahh- gritó si poder contenerse con las manos en la cabeza corriendo hacia el baño._

_Hermione sin poder evitarlo se echó a reir.- Nunca camibaran..- dijo y cerró la puerta de la habitación con la mochila a cuestas. _

_Aún era temprano así que era normal que no hubiera nadie en la Sala Común. Dejó la mochila encima de un sillón que estaba algo apartado y decidió dar un paseo. A esas horas de la mañana era cuando Filch estaba dándole de comer a su gata, así que no andaba rondando por el castillo._

_Salió con una sonrisa de la sala común y fue en silencio hacia las puertas principales. Salió con cuidado y se dirigió hacia el lago. Respiró intensamente y sonrió de nuevo._

_-Vaya..alguien madrugó más que yo..- se dijo al oír alguna que otra voz a lo lejos.- Quien será?- se acercó poco a poco y vió de cara a la chica nueva._

_-Que hace aquí a estas horas? Se supone que no conocía a nadie..- con más interés que antes se acercó más pero no pudo ver quien era la otra persona. Esta tenía una voz varonil pero hablaba tan bajo que no podía distinguirla._

_-No quiero que lo estropees, esta claro?- le dijo el chico a Sherezade._

_-Tu no eres quien para mandarme, haré lo que crea conveniente- le decía esta sin intimidarse._

_-Más vale que me hagas caso. Esos humos cuando estés conmigo los apagas porque no te van a servir de nada- le dijo duramente el chico_

_-A mi las serpientes como tu no me dan miedo, más si el veneno es fingido- dijo mirándole y se fue sin más._

_Hermione giró dándoles la espalda y se fue intentando no hacer ruído. Cuando ya no oyó nada se giró para ver que había pasado y se encontró cara a cara con la persona que más odiaba._

_-No te han enseñado que está muy mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- le dijo acercándose más a ella_

_-No sabía que estar paseando por el lago estuviera mal..y no oí nada, asi que..- dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo, pero él la cogió de la muñeca y la giró para que estubiera de cara._

_-Si sigues entrometiendote tanto…- dijo con una sonrisa algo cínica- lo unico que conseguirás..- se lamió el labio- es que termine contigo…- se acercó a su oído-mucho antes de lo planeado..-_

_Hermione no se podía ni mover, tenía a su peor enemigo delante suya, pegada a ella acercándose demasiado y se sentía imponente pues no podia moverse. Un escalofrio le recorrió por la espalda al notar los labios de el en su cuello chupándolo y mordiéndolo lánguidamente._

_-Nerviosa Granger?- le susurró de nuevo a su oído recorriendo con su lengua el lóbulo._

_Ese fue el detonante para que la razón le llegará y pudiera empujarlo._

_-En tu vida te daré ese placer Malfoy- dijo y se fue con bastante prisa pues faltaban pocos minutos para el desayuno._

_-Esto no puede estar pasando…a donde se han ido mis principios. Porque coño no me puedo mover cuando esta cerca? Que mierda me has hecho Malfoy?- se dijo con rabia y le dio a la pared con fuerza._

_-Herms que pasa?- preguntó Ron que bajaba por las escaleras._

_-No, nada..que se me olvidó en casa un libro que me gusta mucho- dijo para salir del paso.- Y harry?_

_-Aquí estoy- dijo el aludido y los tres salieron hacia el Gran Comedor._

_Durante todo el desayuno Hermione estuvo en su mundo, Harry y Ron la miraban sin poder creerse que no les riñera por los comentarios sobre las chicas nuevas que estaban haciendo.  
_

_- Están tan BUENAS y andan con tanta soltura, lo tienen todo bien puesto, no como OTRAS – dijo Ron riéndose pues ni así Hermione salía de su burbuja._

_- Déjalo Ron, la hemos perdido – dijo Harry con voz seria e hizo una especie de cruz con la mano – Amén._

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó curioso pues nunca había escuchado eso._

_- Nada, cosas de los muggles. Hermione ya es caso perdido, a este paso no ganamos ningún punto hoy¿eh? – Dijo estirándose y bostezando._

_- Tendremos que aplicarnos más que nunca… solidaridad – dijo riendo Ron – ¡PORQUE COMO HERMIONE ME PONE TANTO! – Chilló en el oído de la chica. Harry empezó a reírse pues la cara que había puesto Hermione no era para menos. Primero de susto pues no estaba escuchándolos, luego empezó a ponerse roja y luego cerró los labios con fuerza. _

_- ¿Tú eres imbécil? – Dijo intentando no hacer algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse._

_- No, pero tú sorda si – dijo él sin hacerla mucho caso, y sin parar de reír – ¿Te se han pegado las sábanas? – Le preguntó a la chica morena que se acababa de sentar a su lado. (El único sitio vacío que quedaba a estas horas)_

_- No, es que no encontraba unos libros – se excusó ella y cogió una tostada._

_Hermione se quedó mirándola, pues estaba claro que estaba mintiendo, más aún cuando la había visto con Malfoy._

"_Ya te se había olvidado" Le dijo una vocecita en su interior. "Claro… con tanto Malfoy por aquí… Malfoy por allá…"_

_  
- Me estoy volviendo loca – susurró muy flojo y levantó la mirada. Los dos la estaban viendo – ¿Qué?  
- ¿Desde cuando hablas sola? – Preguntó Harry poniéndole la mano en la frente._

_- ¡No estoy enferma imbéciles! – Les dijo._

_- El primer paso es la negación… uy… – empezó Ron mientras Harry ya no hablaba, mas que nada porque no podía parar de reír._

_- ¡Cállate Weasley! – Le dijo ella un poco harta – Sherezade… ¿dormiste bien esta noche? – Le dijo con una sonrisa fingida._

_- La verdad es que sí, aunque me levanté temprano pues estoy acostumbrada a dar un paseo – dijo sonriéndole también._

_- Ah… ¿y fuiste sola? – Siguió preguntando_

_- Si, no conozco a nadie aquí – dijo y se giró dando por zanjada la conversación – Harry¿me pasas esa tostada? – Le preguntó sonriendo dulcemente._

_- Esto… sí – le dijo algo rojo._

_- Pareces mi pelo… – le susurró Ron riendo – Tiene algo… ¿eh?_

_- No lo sé ron, pero me parece muy rara… – dijo no muy confiado._

_- No estaba hablando de eso, digo que… ¿Tú crees que querrá venir al baile que habrá en navidad conmigo? – Le dijo algo tímido._

_- Mmmm… puede. Si tiene mal gusto seguro que sale contigo – dijo riendo. Lo único que recibió de Ron fue un golpe en la nuca y un pisotón por parte de Hermione._

_-¿Qué?- se quejó tocándose donde Ron le había dado.- Joder era una broma!- levantó los brazos._

_-Pues deja de hacerlas..- le dijo éste mientras se levantaba, algo enfadado, pues ya le costaba bastante soltarse como para que Harry, su mejor amigo, le recalcara lo que él ya sabía._

_-Lo siento Ron, era broma. Seguro que si que quiere- le dijo guiñándole el ojo y se fue hacia la proxima clase sin decir nada._

_-Pero no tenemos clase ahora juntos?- preguntó algo extrañado Ron_

_-Si..tenemos Historia de la magia- dijo Hermione con pesadez, pues realmente no le apetecía nada estar oyendo a Binns_

_-Pues venga vamos, a ver si le alcanzamos- dijo Ron y se levantó. Esperó que Hermione se terminara su zumo y fueron con prisa hacia la salida._

_Harry andaba con pesadez y lentitud, le vieron girar la esquina pero cuando fueron corriendo hacía él, ya no estaba._

_-Donde se ha metido?- preguntó sin entender nada Ron_

_-Pues..no lo sé, aquí solo hay una salida y es allí al final, es imposible que haya llegado ya allí- dijo Hermione sospesando todas las posibilidades, aunque esta vez no hubiera muchas._

_-Bueno..venga vamos a clase, seguro que ya estará allí- dijo y tiró de ella hacia delante._

_-Ron! Puedo yo sola!- se quejó hermione soltándose como podia._

_-Muy cogidos van la pareja del año, no?- siseó alguien desde atrás_

_-Cállate Malfoy- le dijo Ron encarándole._

_-Me callaré cuando quiera, y un pobretón como tú no me lo va a ordenar- dijo pasándo por su lado ondeando con elegancia su capa._

_Hermione había preferido no decir nada, pues Malfoy era capaz de decir mucho más de lo poco que había sucedido. Tenía lengua de serpiente, y nunca te puedes fiar de ellas.._

_A los pocos minutos llegaron a la aula, donde la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus mesas. _

_A primera fila estaba Harry con la cabeza gacha y haciendo algo en un folio. Ron fue directamente hacía él, mientras que Hermione se sentaba en la otra punta junto a Neville, pero también a primera fila._

_-Oye, te pasa algo?- le preguntó Ron mirando a Harry, quien estaba dibujando un extraño símbolo en un folio._

_-No, solo tenía prisa y no tenía hambre- dijo sin levantar la mirada._

_-Estás algo raro..es por..quien tu sabes?- el preguntó en voz baja_

_-No- dijo tajante. Giró la cabeza y lo apoyó encima de su brazo mientras con la otra mano seguía haciendo unas débiles líneas sobre el papel._

_Ron prefirió no decir nada más, pues realmente no sabía que le pasaba. En esos momentos se sentia frustrado, pues todo el peso recaía en Harry y él no era más que un peon en un guerra de reyes._

_La clase pasó más lenta de lo que algunos quisieran. Hablaron de nuevo sobre la Revolución de los Elfos y sobre los detalles que le ministerio no había dado en su momento._

_-Quiero para dentro de dos días dos pergaminos de medio metro, con las fases de la Revolución y cualquier dato importante que yo no haya dado en esta clase- dijo dando por terminada la clase el profesor._

_

* * *

_

Bueno hasta aqui por hoy, espero que os esté gustando y ojala tenga muchos reviews! bsos!. solo tenis que ir a "go"..xfis..


End file.
